


Fantasticate

by Clarinda0110



Series: It's a Hell of a Feeling, Though! [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drinking, Heavy Drinking, M/M, frat party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-07-05
Packaged: 2019-06-05 21:34:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15179867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarinda0110/pseuds/Clarinda0110
Summary: Yuuri+Jungle Juice= A Party





	Fantasticate

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome back to the crazy adventures of drunk!Yuuri! It was a joint effort with D_Toska and I. Our musical inspiration is “Don’t Threaten Me with a Goodtime!” Panic! At the Disco. Enjoy!! 
> 
> ♪(*^^)o∀*∀o(^^*)♪

The bass rumbled through Yuuri’s hips as he sloshed warm bud light out of his red solo cup. The Chads always had the worst beer, but at least the beer made him forget this fact after about three choked down cups. And they had terrible taste in music. Lil’ Wayne had rocked out at least a dozen oh yeahs and that’s rights in between the ear-grating Nicki Minaj. Yuuri grabbed his… fifth? cup of beer to drown out her crowing about anacondas while trying to remember why he was there again. Oh right. Chads are hot. That’s what Phichit had told him at least. As Yuuri watched a Chad dare another Chad to drink from the goldfish bowl, he promised himself he would not be kissing any of the Chads regardless of how nicely that other Chad’s muscles rippled as he stripped off his shirt and tossed it into the fan which turned around and spat it back into his face. The group around him thought this was hilarious enough to merit falling on the floor in hysterical tears. Yuuri did not. That was his cue that he was not nearly drunk enough for this, and he meandered his swinging hips back over to the drink table. 

“Ooohhh!” His eyes lit up as he spotted a plastic punch bowl that hadn’t been there before that was filled with something that was not warm bud light. He took a huge gulp. Grape flavored this time. And at least they got the alcohol to Kool-aid ratio right. Last party it tasted like cough syrup. He raised his cup to a random Chad to show his appreciation. 

“Niiiice!! Yu-dog has gotten into the juice!! Time for the party to start!”

“What are you talking about?” He guzzled the rest of his cup and filled it again. “I’m just a wallflower. I’m so boring.” He tried to believe his own words, really he did, but if even half of the stories phichit had told him were true, well, he might have to revise that opinion.

“Oh god, Yuuri! I’m too drunk to handle you and jungle juice!” Phichit tried to steal his cup, the cruel bastard, but Yuuri snatched it back from his grip and drank faster. “You should have warned me.”

“Warned you what?” He stepped closer, holding his cup safely above his head. Phichit tried for the cup again, but Yuuri backed up and poured the alcohol down his throat. He grinned at his victory then poured another cup and offered it to Phichit. “Here. You wanted it so bad. Drink.”

“Yuuri!” he whined. “I’m too drunk to handle both of us and jungle juice!” 

“Drink, hamster boy. Or I will.” He grinned and brought the cup to his lips.

“No! I’ll drink!” He snatched the cup and started chugging.

“Good boy.”

Yuuri’s shirt became unbearably hot. His pants too. He left the offending articles lying on the floor right in front of the jungle juice which was apparently the cue for several people to pull out their phones and begin documenting the trail of kissed lips and broken hearts and blue balls in his wake. Grabbing one boy and giving him an open mouth kiss, then turning around and grinding up on one behind him, he made his way outside and saw some fun to be had in the pool. 

“Phichit! Phichit!” He tugged at the hand he was holding only a much paler face than he was expecting came into view. “You’re not Phichit. Where’s Phichit?” He let go of the hand and spun around in a circle enough times to make him grab the Chad he’d been holding again to stabilize himself before he spotted him. “Phichit!” He unwisely tossed his hands up in excitement and stumbled into Phichit’s arms. “My buddy! My roomie! My bestest bro! I missed you.” He kissed his cheek and spun him around. “It’s time, Peach.” 

Phichit laughed, his camera ready even through his drunken sway. “Time for what?”

“It’s time to fantasticate this biatch!” He tossed his hands up again to emphasize his declaration to his audience of Chads. 

“Wow. Yu-dog’s really fucked up. He’s started making up words. I don’t think we’ve seen this level yet. He’s gonna really get into it tonight.” The Chads seemed thrilled by this observation and nodded their heads in agreement. 

“It is a real word, and I’ll bet you a hundred bucks that I’m right.” He grabbed Phichit’s phone and started tapping. 

“You’re on.” 

“Pay up.” He grinned as he held the phone out. “It’s in the dictionary.” 

Chad grabbed his hand to hold the phone steady while he read. “Fantasticate. To make something fantastic. Also fantasticated and fantasticating. Holy shit. Yu-dog wins again.”

“Damn right I did! I fantasticated your vocabulary and my wallet and now I’m gonna fantasticate that pool!” He stripped off his boxers and sling shotted them into the face of the Chad who had dared to question him. He staggered a few steps back then ran forward and cannon balled right in the middle of the pool. The last thing he remembered was seeing the Chads and all their little Chads flying toward him as they joined him in his fantasticated pool. 

Two weeks later, a Chad grabbed a mic with a cup of grape jungle juice in his hand and a pink chiffon skirt on his hips. “It’s time to fantasticate this biatch!” 

A chorus of cheers erupted of which Yuuri’s was one of the loudest as he swayed to the beat, rocking his white wedding gown and high heels. How they ended up like that is another tale altogether. ^_−☆


End file.
